Slavliblok
by Aelim
Summary: Ficlet pour le défi 1h de avec le YodasGang: 1h dans la vie de Fred et Winky... Qui montent un meuble IKEA!


**Titre: ****Slavliblok**

**Auteur: **Aelim

**Disclaiming: **L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR

**Personnage principal: ****Fred et Winky**

**Ratting: ****K**

**Genre: ****Humour**

**Note: **** Quatrième petit défi avec le Yoda's Gang pour notre série de OS en une page "1h de..." qui décrit une heure dans la vie d'un personnage tiré au sort. Ici j'ai pioché deux personnages (Fred et Winky) et trois contraintes (à Noël et Il essayent de monter un meuble Ikéa et Humour)... C'était prédit: Ça allait donner n'importe quoi!**

**Slavliblok**

La neige tombait sur le château, recouvrant le parc et les toits d'une cape blanche et moelleuse. Une cape comme celle que portait Fred en cet instant, alors qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs du château, essayant d'éviter les rondes des professeurs. Car il était bien tard et tout dans le château semblait intimer au jeune homme de retourner dans son dortoir: Les pierres froides sous ses pieds, les bruissements suspects au bout du couloir, les chuchotements des tableaux sur son passage, le vent frais qui se glissait sous sa cape de chambre... Tout... Sauf son estomac qui criait famine.

Ce fut avec un soulagement certain qu'il atteignit la porte des cuisines et se glissât à l'intérieur.

Une petite voix le fit sursauter.

- Bien tard... hic!... Trop tard pour toi... hic!...

Fred se retourna pour découvrir, comme il s'en doutait déjà à l'odeur de Bierraubeurre qui montait jusqu'à ses narines, Winky. L'elfe était assise, l'air dépitée au milieu d'un tas de planches de bois, de vis et de bouteilles de Bierraubeurre vides.

Affamé mais tout de même compatissant il s'approcha et, contemplant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux demanda avec éloquence:

- Que... Quoi... Qu'est ce... Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?

- Winky boit... hic!... Winky doit... Monter Sla... hic!... Slavliblok... hic! Slavlabuk... Sloupiki... hic!... Winky doit construire chose avec nom imprononçable!

- Slava...? Hein...?

- C'est bien ce que Winky a dit... hic!

En soupirant bruyamment Fred ramassa une bouteille de Bierraubeurre et attrapa le plan que lui tendait l'elfe de maison.

Les yeux usés par la fatigue il se recula pour faire le point et vida sa Bierraubeurre. La nuit allait être longue.

Fred n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre les moldus, il avait toujours vécu avec la magie et se demandait parfois comment pouvait-on se débrouiller sans. La réponse était nette: On ne pouvait pas!

- Mais si! Criait-il, La vis 3B va avec la planche 12 et la 34!

- Winky dit que non!... hic!

- Pourquoi je t'aide déjà?

- Cadeau Dumbledore pour Noël... hic!... Nouvelle étagère pour bureau... hic!

- Et qui a eu cette idée débile?

- Idée très bien... hic!... Élève roux le problème! Marmonna Winky, l'esprit apparemment embrumé par l'alcool.

- Je vais lancer un sort: Electrolux!

Annonça Fred en agitant sa baguette vers le tas de planches. Une lumière jaillit de sa baguette et... Rien en se passa.

- Cornebidouille... hic!... Gémit Winky devant l'absence de résultats.

- Toi même! Grommela Fred

Il s'allongea au sol et regarda sa montre. Ça faisait déjà une demi heure qu'il aidait l'elfe à construire ce Slavla... Ce Slivok... Cette chose innommable et il avait déjà bu... Plusieurs Bierraubeurres... Et entamé une bouteille de FireWhisky... Et le Skli... Le Svpok... La chose n'avait pas avancé...

Il était trois heures du matin quand le professeur Rogue descendit aux cuisines pour se préparer un sandwich. Quand il ouvrit la porte il resta coi devant une scène qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Fred Weasley se tenait debout, en équilibre sur une pile de planches, une bouteille de Bierraubeurre à la main et il hurlait:

- MAUDIT SOIT TU SVIKLOK... SVLA... SLATLUK... MAUDIT SOIT TU!

Un elfe de maison se roulait par terre sur un tas de vis en marmonnant:

- Winky est d'accord avec le jeune roux... hic!... Winky veut tuer ce maudit Sractuk... Stulack... hic!...A mort!

Et les deux de reprendre en cœur:

- MAUDIT SLU... MAUDIT STA... MAUDIT SLUKCTOK... MAUDIT! A MORT!

* * *

Amourcoeurjoie...

Aelim!


End file.
